


Filled Emptiness

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire has something to say to Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled Emptiness

Enjolras grabbed the key from his pocket, and unlocked the door to his and Grantaire’s apartment. He closed his eyes in expectation of Grantaire’s drunken greeting but instead was greeted with, “You’re home early.”

            Enjolras shut the door and was silent for a second, Grantaire emerged from the kitchen with a glass of cranberry juice. Enjolras eyed him as Grantaire made his way to the living room, an amused smirk on his face, “And what is confusing my dear Apollo?” Grantaire asked setting the glass down and walking to Enjolrlas.

            “You’re sober.”

            Grantaire chuckled, “Yeah. Why’re you surprised?” He asked.

            “You’re always drunk or in the process of.”  Enjolras said.

            Grantaire’s face grew serious, “I know. But I’ve tried changing that because—well, because,” Grantaire turned away from Enjolras and then turned back, “I knew how much you hated it.” He fidgeted with the sleeve of his sweater, a tell tale sign that he was lying. Enjolras had learned to pick up on it early on in their relationship.

            “You knew I hated it and yet you still did it, so why now?” He asked walking towards Grantaire.

            He bit his lip and picked up the glass of juice and took a sip. When it came to explaining complex emotions to someone like Enjolras, Grantaire had to be careful because a lot of the time, Enjolras could be cold and say something that didn’t mean to be hurtful but ended up being so.

            “R-“ Enjolras began, Grantaire looked at him, he never called Grantaire that, but when he did he knew something deep was coming from Enjolras. When they had sex for the first time, Enjolras called Grantaire ‘R’, God knows why but he did. That became a pet name for him just like ‘Apollo’ had for Enjolras. He swallowed and continued, “You can tell me anything, you know that, right?”

            Grantaire nodded, “I do, it’s just—“ He bit his lip again, “I—don’t want to say the wrong thing at the wrong time and fuck things up.”

            “Tell me.” It didn’t feel right that Enjolras was _this_ understanding, _this_ caring.

            “My parents got divorced when I was seven, and my father was an abusive asshole who hurt me and when I was old enough I drank. I drank to try to fill this emptiness that my father had opened inside of me. It was this dark, horrible void that now matter how many days in a row I got wasted, I woke feeling so empty. That all changed though, when I was in a political science class and a blonde haired boy and I debated about the economy.”

            Enjolras opened his mouth to say something but Grantaire silenced him, “That boy, was cold but brilliant. When I tried opening up to him about my feelings he blew it off as ‘little’ and ‘unnecessary’, so I continued drinking. I tried to get him out of my mind, but every morning I woke up with the thought of that blonde boy. Now, I want to tell him why I stopped trying so hard to fill that emptiness but I’m so afraid that he doesn’t feel the same way. Enjorlas, I’m in love with you, deeper than I could possibly imagine or hope. You have done for me in the past six months what alcohol could never do. You have made me feel so complete, and I love you so much for that.”

            There was silence in the apartment, the two boys looked at each other. Grantaire looked at Enjolras who was running what he had just said in his mind. He looked confused; Grantaire didn’t say anything but grabbed the glass of juice and took another sip. “I love you too.” Enjolrlas said. Grantaire choked on the juice, and looked at Enjolras with wide eyes.

            “What did you say?”

            Enjolras smiled, “Has the wine finally gotten to your brain? I love you too.” He pressed a kiss to Grantaire’s lips.

            “You mean that?”

            “Yes.”

            Grantaire wrapped his arms around the blonde and buried his face in his chest. “Thank God.” He said with a laugh of relief.

            The blonde took Grantaire’s hands into his and kissed both of them before pressing another kiss to Grantaire’s lips. His tongue slid into Grantaire’s mouth, and moans escaped their lips as they made their way into the bedroom. Enjolras pushed Grantaire onto the bed and pulled the T-shirt over his head, “My Apollo.” Grantaire said gazing at Enjolras’ sculpted chest.

            After a few hours, both boys, spent, Grantaire pressed himself against Enjolras whose arms wrapped around him. “I love you, Enjolras.”

            “I love you too.” Enjolras replied pressing a kiss to Grantaire’s sweaty forehead. Grantaire cuddled closer to him and was asleep in seconds.


End file.
